Burning Seraphim
by Arekkusu Naitofaia
Summary: Lucifer is pissed and has found a way to stop the Angels for good. "Shut your eyes!" During a simple hunt for demons, Cas mysteriously loses his powers hearing a distant chant. As light flares from his vessel Cas collapses, Jimmy is gone and Cas finds himself locked inside his body harbouring what little power he has left along with a new Angelic virus. Destiel. Slash. MortalCas.
1. Prologue

**A/N Well this is my first ever Supernatural fic, I'm kinda excited about it :D I've never tried writing one before so I hope all goes well and I get lots of wonderful inspiration! Sorry this prologue sucks, Bobby, Castiel and the Winchesters will be in the next chapter don't worry. I just wanted to start things off with Lucifer 'cause he too is pretty epic.**

**Well its set early season 5, a little AU I guess and will focus on the Angels. There will be Destiel at some point, also when I figure out how hahaha, but it is the plan! I will have Gabriel play a decent part too! Warnings: It will get angsty most likely because it's one of my specialities, I also like humour to relieve tension and some adorable fluff, I will try keep them all in character as much as possible and make sure none get pathetic XD**

**Burning Seraphim**

**Prologue**

"It's about time the Angels pay, after what they did to you, what they still want to do to you, Master, those filthy backstabbing monstrosities," a black eyed woman snarled holding a flame lit torch letting it guide her through the dark mysteries of the path in front. The light simmered in the cave setting a fierce glow across the sandstone walls reminding the demons slightly of Hell. The cavern was spacious and eerie like nothing had entered it in millennia not even any species of bat or insect, it was just quiet. The truth was it hadn't been entered in a very long time to the point the hollow was hidden to nearly all demons and angels, that was until now.

"Do not talk about my brothers and sisters like that my child, even if so they banished me from Heaven for such an unreasonable cause of loving them all so much, they are still my family. But yes, they do deserve everything that is coming to them; my punishment did not fit the crime and for so long I have been trapped in such a brutal cage surrounded by my lesser beings. How could they do that to me? My own brethren," Lucifer discoursed striding through the near abandoned cave looking for such its hidden treasure which he knew was hidden deeply inside. After all only the archangels new its location and getting that information wasn't so hard when you lived in the home of the Kings of Torture. Now all he needed was a demon sacrifice to open the door, he already had the blood of an Archangel, another loss he was willing to make, that Angel should think himself lucky. He had human blood from the possessed host his demons were in. Besides no Angel could ever set foot in the hidden room because of the sigils to keep what was inside completely safe from any hands that were against Heaven and its army. But of course humans were not Angels and could pass through the seals to get what Lucifer so dreadfully wanted.

The grudge Lucifer had wasn't fully directed at the Angels because of course many of them were not involved in his banishing but they had all been told the story and because of God's will it became nature for them to think so lowly of the fallen Angel. Truth was he was angry at God himself; after all it was his orders that had him shot down, his orders that separated him from his eternal family, and his orders that ruined his life forever. He wanted to get back at God, and what could be better at doing that than killing his children? Sure God liked _man _better but the apocalypse was on its way anyway as soon as little Sammy Winchester gave in to the temptation, so why not take out the rest of the competition as well. Destroy all of God's handiwork to make him feel the pain that Lucifer himself felt when he was cast out forever with no chance of redemption.

Lucifer could feel the emanating power coming from the darkness, he knew it was close, the one item that could take out the Angels once and for all. Thinking about it logically he had very little idea why the book was created in the first place, maybe God had wanted to kill all the Angels off at some point, this simply made Lucifer angrier. Before _man, _before those _dirty apes, _the Angels were everything to God, his magnificent sons and daughters, the most supreme creation in existence. Why God wanted to dirty his hands with such vermin was such a mystery to more than just Lucifer. Still one day soon, they would all be gone just a memory of existence, Lucifer couldn't wait for that day, the day he could get his much overdue revenge. Every Angel that wanted Lucifer back in the pit was going to pay and that was a fact, because after all, they all betrayed him.

"Master are we close?" An older male asked, his black eyes skimming the passageway in front, although it was shrouded in darkness he could more than easily see past it. Centuries in Hell made night vision an essential development in the evolvement of demon-kind. Lucifer smiled sniffing the stuffy air; he could nearly smell the power of the Angels.

"I believe we are," the Devil chirped a little too happily for his ego, he paced a little faster feeling the dirt shuffle underneath his feet, the two demons beside him looked like soldiers as they neatly marched along with their master towards their fatal destination.

A few more metres into the darkness they found the cave's end, a darkened stone wall scribed with every anti-angel glyph ever devised by God. Lucifer could see them all glow distinctively in the stone, like Heaven itself shone through the cracks. Of course to the demons all they saw was patterns carved into stone that meant very little to them. Lucifer could see the outline of the door hidden perfectly in the rock, the impeccable hiding place.

"We are here my children," Satan announced raising his hands up towards the entrance of Heaven's most deadly weapon. The demons were more than excited of hearing about such a thing, it meant that they would be safe from the wrath of the Angels, the only beings in the world they feared. Angels were pure and powerful unlike demons which were just spawn of Lucifer's hate and need for chaos and destruction; they were not created by the ultimate creator so in every aspect they were inferior. Even Lucifer didn't like his own constructions, to him they were nothing but mere slaves that were to do his bidding and appose what was righteous.

"So this is it? Our salvation?" The young demon woman inquired planting the wooden end of the torch into the soft sand below so it continued to light the doorway. More than anything the demons wanted their master to be free, and to destroy their direct opposition that continued to threaten their own existence like predator and prey.

"Yes, this will be God's first punishment, the eradication of his first beings and the front line soldiers that stand in my way. I'm sorry Michael but it looks like our plans have changed," Lucifer smiled. He didn't believe in destiny anyway besides it was only created by _God _and at this moment _God _was the most hated being that was to him. Satan had enough of fighting this petit war it was about time it was finished, without the Angels there was nothing to stand in the way of the apocalypse. Sam Winchester will say yes, one day. That much he knew.

"So how do we open it?" The male demon asked looking up close to the imprinted door, there was no handle, nor an obvious way that it could be opened. The only obvious answer after that was some kind of ritual. Lucifer huffed before reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out the fresh vial of Angel blood. He held it up at eye level and stared intently at the red liquid inside, somehow he wished this didn't have to happen, but he knew that no matter how he tried to convince his brothers and sisters that he was just a victim, there was no chance of them ever understanding. God turned them against him long ago, made him the black sheep and when any father made a rule any good child would follow without question. Unlike many of the Angels Lucifer still believed God was out there somewhere and with Michael in Heaven the other Angels had no other thought but to follow their big brother.

"Do you mind holding this?" Lucifer asked nicely holding the vial out at arm's length towards the female demon who nodded instantaneously. She held the container with extreme precaution she didn't want to drop it and piss off her master.

"Thank you, my dear," Lucifer gave her a courteous nod before slapping his hands together and rubbing them ferociously, "right time for business." Lucifer pressed his hands firmly against his back and stepped forwards towards the door and the other demon letting the seemingly inconspicuous blade slip from his sleeves between his fingertips. He hummed to himself casually looking over the engraved stone waiting for the right moment to strike. His slaves were going to die for a good cause, that didn't mean they were going to go down quietly, like any species it strives for life.

"You do know how to open it right my Lord?" The male demon asked intrigued, joining his boss focusing fully on the doorway in front. Satan turned towards his minion with a mock offense expression, "why of course I do, I am the Devil after all," he stated holding back his dark smirk. Seconds later his hand whipped forwards, slashing the demons throat with the sharp bladed dagger engraved with demon killing magic.

The female demon gasped nearly dropping the phial from her fingertips as the other demons face flashed a yellow and the bare skull of the demon inside sparked its true face. Blood poured from the deep wound and down his neck like a natural fountain.

"Don't underestimate my knowledge you disgusting piece of vermin," Lucifer smiled letting the blood cascade into the chalice in his hand. After the item was filled with the deep red poison he let the drained body drop to the floor where what remained of its life danced its way across the sand creating small rivers, decorating the floor with veins of its own. Lucifer lay the chalice down on the small stoned patch at the foot of the doorway ready for its use before turning back to his other demon. He held out his hand towards the woman whose eyes had widened at the scene before her, "now, give me back the vial," he sternly demanded. The woman looked at him distress in her face, she dared not to disobey her master but Lucifer was more than just a scary boss, she wasn't naïve enough to think that he cared about the vermin that crawled out of Hell to do his bidding but in the end he was still her leader, near enough her God.

Reaching out a shaking arm she handed vial over and quickly retreated herself back.

"Thank you, now be gone!" Satan ordered holding his hand out forcing the demon inside the possessed woman straight back to Hell. The black smoke burst out from her mouth with a screech congregating above the vessel before bursting into flames. The young woman fell to her knees heavily before quickly regaining composure. She looked up frantically at the man that stood tall before her, he held a gentle smile on his face but his eyes shone with nothing but pure hate and malice.

"W-where am I?" She asked her fingers gripping into the dirty sand, Lucifer bent down so he was eye to eye with the quivering woman directly opposite.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, only if you do what I say," he gently spoke holding his hand out to the woman much like a gentleman. The woman glanced fearfully at the offer before her before realising that there was nothing much she could do, she didn't even know where she was, let alone call for help from people that weren't even there. She placed her delicate hand into his and he pulled her softly to her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself, taking a small yet unnoticeable step backwards.

"All I want from you is a little bit of blood and then for you to go inside that room over there and retrieve a book for me," Satan explained turning his gaze towards the invisible doorway. The woman's eyes followed unable to comprehend the situation she was in, nor see the room that the scary man was mentioning to her.

"If you do this, I will let you walk away with your life, ok?" He asked keeping his voice soft yet with the underlying violent tones which made him sound twice as threatening to the innocent woman. She nodded immediately as Lucifer grabbed hold of wrist and slid the knife down letting the blood flow freely over his pale skin where he quickly collected in another chalice.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" He spoke before taking his collection towards the others. He poured the human blood into the chalice of demon blood mixing them together before doing the same with the Angel blood until all three were bonded together.

"Ok now for the fun part," he jested, picking up the chalice with both his hands and headed over to the woman who cowered at the edge of the cavern wall. She clung tightly at the hem of her T-shirt which was now covered in blood and dirt.

"All you need to do is stick your hand in this blood and then open the door, you will see a pretty little symbol carved into the rock with a hole in the middle, just stick your arm in and turn the door handle," he once again explained, knowing better than to argue the woman complied instantly dipping her hands into the mass of blood, squirming at the thought and smell of what she was coating herself with. She raised her now red hand out of the liquid and stumbled towards the rock looking desperately for the hole the man was talking about. She eventually found it, the perfect size for a human hand, she glanced back at Lucifer who just nodded and she wondered why that he couldn't do such a thing himself. Reaching inside the tunnel carried on until her shoulder was pressed against the stone, the rock scratched at her skin and it felt very uncomfortable however the blood acted as a sick kind of lubricant that made it easier to get her arm down. She stretched her fingers out finding something hard that felt like a door handle, she took hold of it and felt it turn between her fingers. A sound of falling rocks echoed its sound down the hollow and the woman quickly pulled her arm out of the wall as light flashed out from the widening cracks. She covered her eyes as the stone itself moved away from the wall like a sliding door.

"Excellent!" Lucifer shouted happily looking into the now visible room. The room was shadowed out most of it impossible to see, except for the spotlight lit block in the middle which on top sat the book he searched for. Finally, it was nearly within his grasp, after so long of punishment he was finally going to start his revenge, Lucifer's black heart began to beat faster at the thoughts that overpowered his mind. After all these relentless years, salvation was finally his.

"Now go inside and retrieve that book for me," Lucifer ordered pointing inside the obscure room and once again the woman followed his request without a sound.

There was something about the room which made the woman feel at bliss, that even know she was scared half to death with what was happening around her, stepping into this chamber gave her a sense of peace. Retrieving the item ordered she quickly hurried back out feeling the wave of serenity once again leave her being making her feel once again in dreaded fear. She handed the book over to Lucifer who eagerly took hold, cherishing the feel of the gold beneath his fingertips. The book was beautiful, magnificent in fact. The front was pure gold, with a freshly polished shine, a light that would never go out as long as the Angels lived and decorated in the outline of cherubs.

_The book of the Angels_ was now in his grasp.

"Sir, p-please can I l-leave now? I did what y-you asked of me," the woman stuttered, she held her hands together, like she was almost begging him with prayer. Lucifer frowned, how dare she!

"You did well my precious thing," he held his hand up, and bowed his head feigning kindness, a small relieved smile spread across her face before Lucifer flicked his hand and the woman could only hear the sound of her neck break before collapsing to the floor, dead.

"You filthy whore, what makes you better than me?" Lucifer spat kicking sand into the glazed eyes of the dead human below. He hated all of them. If it wasn't for them he would still be in Heaven with God, content, instead of rotting in the pit like some cockroach.

"Now, back to work," Lucifer smirked opening the book and finding the chant he needed to wipe out those who betrayed him…

**A/N I hope that wasn't too boring, I decided to make Lucifer a little twofaced because in the series he can be nice and manipulative when he wants to be.**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated of course! It will inspire the next chapter which will have Cassy in! Wooo! I hope this fic has good potential!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here is chapter 1, like three times longer than my prologue. It basically writ itself so I kept splurting out Angel jokes and making Cas look really confused along with the continuous slash jokes D: I don't know what came over me hahaha. Sorry if they seem a little OOC though I don't think it's too bad. Oh and I know my commas suck, gomen. **

**Chapter 1**

"So what's the plan boy?" Bobby asked, loading his gun. Although in actual helpfulness bullets were pretty much useless against killing demons because they only ended up hurting the poor bastard the demon was possessing. However if one of those devious demons comes hurtling at ya full throttle then a little shot to the knees can come in real handy. Besides the knife wasn't pretty either, always ends up killing the victim but right now with Lucifer walking free there just wasn't time to do full on exorcisms that is if you can actually manage to trap them in the first place. Still when it's just the one or two then the risk may be worth it.

"Well the pattern of which this demon is killing suggests that it will be going for the next house on the street with a newly married couple which is two doors down from the last killing in number 224, so I say we get to the next house and set up a couple of traps before the demon gets there. We know it likes making its grand appearance exactly at 12am so if we can get there before," Sam suggested pointing to the next house on the map that lay flat on the table. Like many monsters they faced this one was into patterns to, it for some reason had a grudge against newlyweds, it had already taken out three families within a two street radius. Still this demon was nothing bigger than anything else they've faced before besides they had Lucifer walking the Earth now so nevermind this small-fry. The Winchester's remembered when it was all so simple, when the world was just black or white not shades of grey.

"And how do you suppose we get the family out, genius? We can't exactly walk in there and tell them a demon from Hell is trying to slaughter you because you got married at the wrong time," Dean stated irritably. Everything that anything to do with Hell right now pissed him off, he couldn't stop Sam from starting the apocalypse plus he was the one to break the first seal. He was angry that once again he had failed at something, even Cas rebelled against Heaven for this and what did he get in return? The Devil walking the planet, Dean was thankful that Castiel had sort of gotten over that fact and now was more focused on getting Lucifer back in the pit before the apocalypse did actually happen for real. Dean just wanted every sonofabitch that crawled out from Hell back where it belonged.

"We could knock them out, they wouldn't have to know a thing," Sam advocated scratching the back of his head, his fingers flexed loosely between his long hair. Sam had let his hair grow out, he preferred it this way, didn't make him look like that little kid Dean saw as his baby brother. All his innocence was far from gone now, after killing yellow eyes everything just became that much more complicated and now there were on the verge of the apocalypse Sam had even trusted a backstabbing demon over his own brother. By far the biggest regret of his life, he should have known Ruby was far too good to be true though he swore that he would never go back to being a blood junkie ever again. Thinking about it now it actually scared Sam as much as it scared Dean. He wasn't himself; he was just some freak, everything which he fought not to become.

"Seriously Sam, knock them out? With what a baseball bat? Are you kidding me?" Dean frowned, he knew he would calm down eventually, shoving all his feelings right back to the back of his mind and then just making his usual sarcastic comments but right now he needed to vent this anger. He guessed that sending this piece of crap back to where it came would cheer him a little, saving some poor innocent family that had no idea of what was really happening in the world.

"No Dean, we can get Cas to do his touch thing, they won't remember a thing and it's perfectly humane," Sam corrected looking at Dean with a somewhat amused yet concerned look. It wasn't like Dean to neither be that serious nor think that either Sam or Bobby would go round committing a gang crime.

"What were you thinking Dean? That we were going to bash some poor bugger's brains out? We as may as well handed them to the demon on a silver platter if we were gonna go that route," Bobby added, Dean hadn't been himself in a while and it was more than worrying although Bobby always knew that Dean would swing back round, he always did. He had never seen anything break Dean Winchester before, at least not fully. Bobby laid his fully loaded shotgun on the table before picking up a handgun and once again doing the same as before. Always be more than prepared Bobby thought, you never know when you're gonna need that extra ammo.

"Oh, so we're gonna use Angel mojo to anaesthetise people now? Besides how are we even going to Cas down here, he hardly listens to us anymore after we let the Devil out of his cage," Dean retorted a little childishly, he folded his arms across his chest tightly.

"Hello Dean."

Dean watched Sam's eyes look to his side and then the older Winchester turned himself around. Castiel stood directly behind Dean looking as solemn as usual. His dark hair stuck up slightly near the fringe and his trench coat looked as clean as always. It's like Angels repelled the dirt, it's not like Dean could imagine Castiel stopping by the laundrettes and washing his coat, not that he would know how to even use a washing machine anyway. It would be a funny sight to see nonetheless.

"Jeez Cas, do you mind appearing in front of me for once, or at least behind one of those guys so you can give them a heart attack for a change," Dean inhaled heavily, Castiel's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he titled his head to the side.

"Why would you want me to give them a heart attack?" The Angel said trying to make sense of Dean's words. Castiel always found it tricky to learn the language of humans nowadays with all their sarcasm and references that baffled Castiel. The older Winchester shook his head; there wasn't even much point in explaining that to Cas.

"Nevermind Cas, still nice to see you've actually turned up for a change, what have you been doing up there, fishing?" Dean joked, he was happy to see Castiel; he was more than sure that Cas was mad at them for not being able to do what they promised. It was good to know that he hadn't lost such a good friend over this. Once again Castiel's eyebrows lowered even further.

"There are no fish in Heaven…" Cas mumbled with a questioning gaze, did the humans not know this? Besides Cas had no time for such a recreational task he was too busy finding out a way to get Lucifer back into his cage and hiding from the Angels that no longer trusted him because of his allegiance to the Winchesters. Dean smiled at the look on Castiel's face, the same look you get when someone asks you the time and you answer in Chinese despite being a clearly American citizen.

"Oh, ok that's enough teasing the Angel for one day," Bobby interrupted snapping Castiel out of puzzled stupor. Castiel snaked his hands into his trench coat pockets, "so what do you need me for?" He asked with his now serious face, he let his gaze follow every face in the room waiting for his answer. Castiel enjoyed helping the Hunters as much as he possibly could, well they were his friends, his only true friends. Being friends with other Angels was just a word, they were more acquaintances because none of them knew what having a friend was truly like.

"We're hunting a demon whose after newly married couples, we just need you to do some knocking out, though feel free to stay I'm sure you'll save us a lot of trouble with your Angel powers vanquishing the demon," Sam clarified perching himself on the arm of Bobby's sofa, his long legs bent awkwardly. Cas was more of a backup plan, just in case the exorcism went wrong because Cas's powers also tended to kill the human to, well he was basically frying up the demon inside like a barbecue and just looking at that power burns your eyes right out of your sockets.

"I guess I can spare the time to once again help out the Winchesters and of course Bobby," Castiel answered, nearly forgetting to add in Bobby. He had already made that mistake once and ended up getting a newspaper smacked into the back of his head. Of course this didn't hurt but apparently it was a sign of annoyance and Castiel didn't want to annoy anyone.

"Awesome, and before you decide to zap us anywhere Cas, the house is only a couple of streets away, so we're driving," Dean indicated, he hated being zapped places randomly it was nearly as bad as flying…well not really but it was just as annoying. He was born with legs, which can be used to push pedals on car which would be all he would ever need.

"I know this Dean; I wasn't planning on using my power for such a ridiculous distance," Castiel stated, he probably didn't realise that what he said sounded quite cocky but likewise Cas didn't understand most human attributes of speech.

"Ha, you can say that again Cas, he who flies everywhere, you know you're gonna get flabby one day, I still stand by that!" Dean said loudly raising his eyebrow, somehow just seeing Castiel had managed to cheer him up slightly. Despite not being so fun in general because of his lack of human humour Castiel was surprisingly entertaining to be around like when he took Castiel to the brothel. Watching him was kind like watching a playing-live-from-Mom's-basement-gamer entering a strip club. Having absolutely no clue what to do with themselves; Cas was like the kid Dean was teaching to become a man! He still swore that Cas won't die a virgin; he would get him laid sometime even if he has to lock the guy in a room full of chicks and not let him out till he got the deed done. Of course the room would have to be Angel locked which might be a problem.

"You're such a hypocrite Dean, driving everywhere and eating greasy cheeseburgers for breakfast, at this rate you'll get flabby before Cas here will," Sam remarked with a grin patting Dean on the shoulder. Dean huffed and swashed Sam's hand off with a glare at Sam before picking up Ruby's knife off the table, "let's go get us a demon!"

-BurningXSeraphim-

"This looks like the house," Sam publicized looking out the front side window. The house was white; two storeys looked just as regular as the rest of the houses down the street. Dean pulled the breaks outside the building, he looked in the rear view mirror, Cas and Bobby were sitting in the back rather awkwardly. Cas hadn't moved position for the whole short drive he was fiddling with the tip of his blue tie although Cas didn't know it, it was probably a sign of being slightly at unease. It was obvious that Cas wasn't particularly fond of driving in a car after all it would be very cramped for him and not to mention slow, Angels don't like being confined you can see that in how pissed they get when you trap them in Holy Fire. Bobby was sitting quietly next to him unable to make a decision whether he should have talked to the Angel or not and in the end he decided against it. Dean turned the engine off of his baby and slipped the keys back into his pocket. Cas didn't waste any time getting out the car so much so that he simply teleported out.

"Right lets go over the plan, its half ten now which gives us time to get in and get the couple to safety and then we can set up traps throughout the house just in case the demon decides to make a detour, but make it look like we were never there. The demon likes killing the couples in their beds so I suggest that two of us take the couples places and when the demon goes to strike we trap them in the bedroom and then exercise them. It's only one demon and there is four of us so I'm sure we can outsmart it enough that we don't have to kill the innocent possessed person they're in," Sam elucidated to the other three men standing around in a circle. They looked like a dodgy gang that were about to commit robbery, they just had to hope that no one was watching what they were up to.

"Ok good plan though who are we gonna get to lie in the bed together?" Dean asked looking a little disgusted, he was a straight man, he wasn't gonna be caught short in bed with another guy with a demon around, how embarrassing! Dean looked at Bobby whose mouth instantly opened, "don't look at me boy, I ain't getting into bed with any of you idjits, you sort it out between yourselves," Bobby strictly made his point. He was far too old to be doing that kind of thing besides he was like a father to the boys. Bobby shook his head before heading to the trunk of the Impala readying the weapon they could need: guns, iron, salt and lots of chalk to draw the symbols.

"Well I'm not lying in a bed with you Sam the demons might get the wrong idea…we both remember Becky and her obsession with _that_," Dean shivered thinking back to the worst thing he had ever heard in his life, he somehow wished that Chuck wasn't a prophet or at least kept the works to himself. He could deal with the fangirls but the eurgh…he wasn't going to think about it anymore.

"Fair point, Cas looks you have no choice on this one," Sam said turning his attention to Castiel who did not change his expression; he was willing to what was needed of him to bring this demon down.

"So how do we choose who is sleeping with Cas?" Dean asked, instantly regretting his word choice, it was supposed to sound more of a joke but came out rather wrong in this situation. Even Sam pulled a wtf expression which for him was odd.

"I don't sleep, Dean," Castiel added just to kill the so-called joke even further. The older Winchester seriously wanted to slap himself on the forehead; he dropped himself in it with two nerds who wouldn't just laugh it off.

"I know that Cas! When I say sleep it doesn't actually mean sleep," Dean attempted to explain trying to change the subject ever so slightly, little did it actually work. How did hunting a demon just turn into a near sex-ed lesson for the Holy Virgin?

"That doesn't make any sense," Castiel stated once again looking very confused. He believed he would never get it when humans said words that actually meant other words, it was just so confusing. He has spent a year with them already and still was no closer to understanding anything.

"Of course it doesn't Cas, I'll explain it to you after the hunt ok? Now how about we flip a coin before this conversation becomes any more awkward and I go get the donut and sausage," Dean kidded, "oh and Cas don't ask about that either." He sternly finished, looking at Cas like a parent would when their child asked them something that was way above their age range. Cas nodded wondering what could you do with a donut and sausage anyway except eat them of course. There wasn't some kind of other use that he wasn't told about right?

"Call it in the air," Sam said flicking the coin in his hand fluently into the air where it spun furiously.  
"Heads," Dean nearly shouted maybe hoping that the sound of his voice would somehow alert the coin to do what he demanded. The coin gracefully landed in Sam's large hand where he pressed the coin down. He paused for a moment simply for tension before raising his hand.

_Tails._

"Crap," Dean cursed muttering more profanities under his breath. Sam simply chuckled thankful because he didn't have to spend some alone time with Castiel who would probably ask more questions. Besides Dean was better at handling him than Sam was plus Cas liked Dean better. However off putting that was to Sam's feelings he understood why. Castiel did raise Dean from Hell after all even for an Angel that was one big task, furthermore with the demon blood inside Sam naturally he was the exact opposite of the Angels, something which was and is their archenemy. Still Sam was thankful that Cas still saw him as a friend after everything that had happened.

"So you all sorted then boys?" Bobby asked lugging a backpack full of everything they would need for the nights hunt.  
"Dean is going to bed with me," Cas stated as-matter-o-factly unknown to the hilarious implications of the words he just said. Sam burst into hysterics, poor Cas really had no idea, and Dean slapped himself on the forehead for real this time which was great for concealing the reddening of his cheeks. Even Bobby bit his tongue, he knew what Cas meant was nothing but innocent but come on! That just made it that much funnier. Sam patted Dean on the back covering his chuckle with his other hand, "Good luck Dean," he spurted out between giggle fits.

"Just shut up Sammy!" Dean snapped grinding his teeth, he was already beginning to regret this, maybe they should have come up with a different plan, a plan that didn't involve lying in a bed with Mr Junkless Virgin Angel.

"Haha it's not like you'll ACTUALLY be sleeping with him Dean it's just a cover calm down," Sam carried on attempting to cool his brother down, in this state he would only jeopardise the task at hand. Besides he was just overly fussing, no one was going to think anything of him after this, Sam and Bobby both knew it was just to draw out the demon.

"Easy for you to say Sir-shag-a-demon," Dean grouchily retorted, he didn't like being teased about this kind of thing. He was a little aggravated that Cas wasn't getting any of this but then again he didn't understand which wasn't entirely his fault. No wonder Anna preferred being human.

"Have I done something to annoy you Dean? You seem to be angry," Castiel asked cautiously, human emotions were always a delicate subject; it seemed to be so easy to achieve negative emotions in people without doing anything. At least with Angels he didn't have to worry about that problem, they had no feelings.

"Ya think?" Dean snapped before quickly calming himself down, no point taking it out on the Angel here. He just wished Cas new what he was saying but of course that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He really needed to give Cas more than the talk.

"I'm sorry Dean for causing you to be embarrassed I didn't know going to bed also meant something else..." Castiel spoke; he looked sincere but as usual really had no clue. Cas had only experienced the basics of emotion, doubt, anger and somewhat a touch of happiness.

"Awww he is such a keeper," Sam cooed into Dean's ear which got him a sharp elbow to the ribs. Sam's breath jolted as Dean stepped away from him.

"Ok enough with the jokes; let's get this show on the road."

-BurningXSeraphim-

"The demon usually climbs through the bedroom window as that was where I found the mass of sulphur so I'm going to assume it's going to do the same this time. So we're gonna need a devils trap under the bedroom rug, we will also have one in the kitchen downstairs and in the living room just in case our plan doesn't go according to plan. Dean and Cas will hide under the bed covers and pretend to be the couple the demon shouldn't tell the difference until it gets close enough to kill which at that point Dean and Cas will jump out and push the thing into the trap before it knows what hit 'em," Sam described to Bobby and Dean as Cas flashed himself back in.

"The humans are safe, I left them in the motel I'll bring them back here after we finish. They should sleep until morning," Cas said. He stood still waiting for his next orders, it was like being in the Garrison all over again except this time he would listen to the orders knowing that they were definitely righteous and the source was real. Cas still doubted that God was giving orders around Heaven, but he still hoped he was up there somewhere even if he had never met him.

"Right, ok I'll take the kitchen, Bobby you'll take the living room and Dean you'll take the bedroom, Cas you keep lookout you can sense the demon before we will so if it decide to turn up early we'll know about it," Sam ordered and they all just nodded before separating in the different directions to do their own job at hand. Castiel flashed himself outside the house where he could get the best look if something was headed their way while Bobby handed out the chalk to the boys.

It didn't take them long to get all the devils traps put in place and out of sight of any unsuspecting demon. They all met back in the living room after their jobs were finished, Dean was given the knife as he was most likely to need it. Sam and Bobby agreed to wait downstairs out of direct view and just in case of any changes in the plan, you never know with demons. It also gave Dean and Cas some space as it was already going to be awkward enough without them watching.

"Looks like it's time to get this plan into action," Dean sighed looking at the double bed like it was made of lava. He had never been as nervous into getting into bed before that actually felt a little ridiculous. He didn't even suppose Cas had properly lain down on a bed before either so it was probably a new experience for him too. Dean trudged his way over to the bed before lifting up the covers and settling himself down. The bed was comfy; thankfully, still it made him feel oddly vulnerable. Cas continued to stand and stare at the bed and Dean who had sat himself up.

"You gonna join me then or you gonna stand there staring?" Dean asked more confidently than he expected. He pulled over the other side of the corner for Cas who stepped a few feet forwards.

"Isn't this the place where two people go 'make love'?" Cas asked stopping in his tracks and quoting with his fingers.

"Subtlety really isn't your word is it Cas?" Dean laughed, "but yeah this is usually the place, but don't think we're gonna do anything like that!" Not that it was actually possible, not with the vessel Cas was in, or even if it was possible with an Angel in the first place.

"No of course not, it would be overpowering for a human to mate with an Angel," Castiel added as Dean arched an eyebrow, his mouth hung down slightly at Castiel's comment. He had no idea what to make of it, having Angel sex was supposed to be extreme? Or the fact that he said nothing about the fact that it was two males. The Angel was such a mystery. Castiel eventually made his way over towards the bed; he awkwardly sat down before swathing the cover over his legs. He then laid himself down until he was fully on his back. Dean switched off the light before lying himself back down too.

"This feels...different," Cas announced looking up at the ceiling and how the light shade looked like a shadow in the dark. Naturally he didn't feel tired, Angels don't sleep at all nor do they don't need to anything of human nature that was just the way they were built. They were nearly immortal beings that would never degrade or age.

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Dean sarcastically uttered, both lay still staring up at the ceiling as that was the only thing they could think about looking at that didn't make them feel any worse. Even Castiel could sense the tightness in the room. The silence was overpowering and Castiel didn't like it, he could never imagine himself ever doing this again.

"Dean, what does it feel like, to dream?" Cas asked quietly, he had always been a little curious. Yes, he had entered the dreams of others before but never had he had his own. It sounded like such a nice experience but like humans he could never understand it.

"Well I guess if you have a good one it's like being in your own little piece of Heaven where anything you want or desire is," Dean answered taking a small glance towards the other male who didn't notice the movement. Cas was playing with his tie again but apart from that lay perfectly still.

"Is that why you dream about strippers?" Cas asked rather innocently, "because you desire to have sex?" Sex was something that Castiel never desired; well his natural self didn't even have the equipment for it so naturally there was no urge.  
Dean chuckled quietly, "I guess so." He stretched his arms before laying them behind his head for support. It was less horrid than he thought getting asked questions about something as trivial yet intriguing to Cas as dreams and Dean was more than happy to admit he did dream about sex, pretty much all the time.

"What about the one where you make out with the woman whose half apple pie, I don't understand that combination," Cas inquired continuing to stare at the lamp. The woman was just a giant pie from the waste up and the lower half was legs wearing stockings and some kind of underwear that didn't cover anything at the back. Dean choked on his breath, "hey I don't remember you comin' into that one! That's private!" That was a dream he got when he wanted sex and was hungry. Not the best mixture.

"I apologize, I had nothing better to do at the time," Cas admitted. It was quite easy to get bored when you were no longer taking orders from Heaven. So he really had nothing better to do.

"Yeah well next time you get bored go spy on Sam's dream!"

"Hmm last time that happened I saw Sam bound to a bed in a very odd position with a woman named Bella whipping him, she was wearing oddly tight clothing, they didn't look comfortable at all. Somehow he was enjoying it I can't understand why, she even had-"

"Whoa ok there too much information there Cas! Hn, I didn't know Sam was such a kinky sonofabitch...I knew he had a thing for Bella that little liar!" Dean smirked, nice to know that Sam wasn't such a prude anymore, he was so much crankier back then! Still this made Cas sound like a dream pervert, which was as much pervert he could probably get. Dean looked at his watch: five minutes to twelve.

"The demon will be here any moment now we better get in character," Dean rolled onto his side so he was now facing Castiel who had closed his eyes and looked rather peaceful. He had watched Dean enough to know what it looked like when you slept. The older Winchester began counting down the minutes. Cas could feel the presence of the demon getting closer and closer the sensation physically made his skin crawl. Demons were unnatural.

They both could hear the leaves of the trees rustle outside the window and the soft breaths of each other as they waited patiently for the monster to make its existence known. Seconds later the window latch unhinged itself and the creak of the wood whispered into the dark room. Dean felt someone climb through the window behind him; it was an eerie feeling not being able to see what you knew was there. A faint smell of sulphur intoxicated the room and the demon silently flashed behind Dean.

A flash of silver glinted within the moons light; Dean clutched his own weapon counting the seconds. Cas had lain quietly next to him waiting for Dean's move or ready to jump in if necessary, Dean physically was more vulnerable than Cas. The blade plunged down; Dean rolled and the knife sliced into the sheet, he kicked his leg out hitting the demon hard in the stomach. The knife it was holding slipped out of grasp and clanged heavily against the floorboards. Castiel flashed behind the winded demon and grasped hold if its arms while it struggled relentlessly like a wild animal. It didn't take much to overpower the shocked demon into the trap. Dean switched on the light to reveal the attacker. The demon hissed at the light, possessing a young woman mid-twenties with dark hair wearing what looks to be a paramedic's outfit.

"You got tricked you bitch," Dean smirked feeling proud of himself kicking over the corner of the rug to reveal the trap underneath. It was far easier than expected, demons were getting flaccid.

"Dean Winchester and Angel what a pleasant surprise," the demon spat, a hidden smirk drawing across her black eyed face. The bedroom door opened and Sam and Bobby stepped in. They looked towards the woman caught in a trap and utterly powerless now.  
"Looks like you caught her then," Sam said with a nod of approval, no mess this time. Well they were obviously getting better at the hunt. Not that he was expecting much to go wrong, this was more than an easy hunt with two _famous _hunters, one with years of experience and an Angel nothing much could go wrong.

"Oh look its Lucifer's meat suit, how you doing by the way? I hope you're in perfect shape getting enough vitamins, getting enough exercise? Lucifer wants to be riding the best after all," the demon spoke her voice spilling with hate, she had no choice but to somewhat respect the younger Winchester knowing that one day that his face will be the face of her boss. Sam frowned he hated  
being reminded about Lucifer; he knew his so called destiny and didn't need to be constantly told. It was already his fault he was walking and he didn't want to be the one to push the button on the nuclear bomb called the apocalypse.

"Shut up, we're the ones doing the talking here," Bobby yelled pointing his gun at the demon that just showed her pearly white teeth before rolling her eyes which had flicked back to the humans.  
"I can see that you worthless old man," she insulted glaring darkly at Bobby who instantly pointed his gun at the woman and pulled the trigger.

"Bobby!" Sam shouted grasping hold of the gun and forcing him to lower it; they didn't want to harm the woman although the shot was already made. A loud bang filled the room the bullet scratched the floorboards centimetres away from the demons foot.

"Next one is going in your head," Bobby spat. He looked at Sam mentally telling him he knew where he was aiming and was just planning in trying to show that he wasn't intimidated by the demons devious mouth. Bobby wasn't _that _old anyway, he could still kick demon butt which had to count for something.

"Careful now, don't want to spoil this beautiful body do we? Think about who will look after the twin baby boys," the demon feigned sympathy she gestured her hands at herself, demons had a habit of often possessing people that Hunters like the Winchesters wouldn't want to kill.

"You evil piece of filth, demon whore, always cramming yourselves down poor innocent humans throats without permission!" Castiel stepped forwards his hands tightly bound into fists. He hated how demons just forced themselves inside others and rode them like slaves at least Angels had the decency to ask first.

"Oh an Angel with a bad mouth, you must be Castiel the biggest rebel since Lucifer, how's that going for you? It must feel great being hated by both Angels _and_ demons," she cackled. Another Angel was bound to rogue sometime, though it still was irritable that Castiel didn't seem to get the same punishment as her master. Castiel frowned at the comment, although it was nearly true, he was being hunted by his own kind because of the decision he had made although he would have never played his role differently if he had a choice to change it. He felt more secure about what he was doing now with the Winchester's that he had ever felt working for Heaven.

"Shut up bitch, or I'll make you!" Dean growled holding out Ruby's knife so she could see it clearly.

"Oh I see you got yourself a boyfriend here Cassy," she cooed as Dean backhanded her against the cheek. It was a hard slap and the sound erupted the room, Dean would never slap a woman, but that was not a woman right now.

"He's a feisty one too," she said regaining her composure and spitting out the blood in her mouth. Expected, she knew that Dean was Michael's vessel and was literally the biggest one manned threat to Lucifer and his rise. Though that just mean if she or any other demon managed to kill him the reward would be big however in the state right now no matter if Dean died someone would pull him back up from the pit. Neither Winchester was allowed to die, though that didn't mean they could hurt them.

"I'm gonna send you back to Hell myself!" Castiel yelled, a dark feeling washed over him and for a second he swore he saw a flash of Hell burn in front if his eyes. Something was going on with the Angels he could feel it.

"Can you hear it?" The demon spoke her voice nearly an echoing whisper she giggled childishly leaning as far into the trap as she could.

"Hear what?" Sam asked looking at Dean who looked just as confused. Neither of them could hear anything which bedazzled them. They both looked at Bobby who shook his head too shrugging his shoulders.

"Not you Sammy, your pretty boy Angel over there," her eyes directed themselves back over to Castiel who was looking intently at the floor holding his head. Whispers of a dark voice slithered into his ears; it made him feel cold inside, like his soul had frozen over. He knew it wasn't the Angels speaking, they never spoke as darkly as this.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked worriedly, he stepped towards Cas and laid a hand on his shoulder. The voice grew louder becoming more of a growl than a whisper. Castiel quickly recognised the language as his own, Enochian. Someone was chanting an Enochian spell from somewhere, but how would that be possible? There wasn't any other demons nor Angels in the area he would be able to sense them if there were!

"What is it!" Cas cried out covering his ears and looking up desperately at the grinning demon. His ears were ringing and the chanting became barely audible even for his hearing range. Now he knew what it felt like when humans heard the voice of Angels.

"Our salvation!" The demon screamed. The windows in the house cracked and suddenly shattered into small shards as if broken by an invisible sledgehammer. Glass shards blew in from the open window like a detonation and the curtains danced fiercely in the sudden haze of wind. Lightshades rattled and flickered, the doors slammed themselves and the room became an earthquake in itself.

"Here come my friends!" The demon yelled in delight laughing like a maniac as black smoke poured in through the open window and began to take form. These were pure ferocious demons.

"Shit!" Dean yelled frantically looking at all the new faces that were standing in the room with them, they had not prepared for this. Castiel's attention quickly shot back to the room as his danger senses kicked into overdrive, he couldn't be useless right now; he needed to protect his friends. Four new demons circled the hunters in the room ready for attack; all were male and very tough looking. These were more than just demons, they were warriors. Dean unsheathed the dagger fully while Sam and Bobby raised their guns.

"Give us our comrade back," the oldest looking demon said eyes gesturing towards the trapped female. He stepped in front of Dean so they were standing face to face; the demon assumed that Dean was running the party as he looked like the loudest mouthed one in the room. Dean feigned a thought, looking like he was perhaps considering the order.

"Come and get her you ugly bastards!" The eldest Winchester retorted thrusting the blade forwards stabbing the demon in front straight through the jaw. His face flickered and burnt showing the internal skeleton of the monster before he collapsed to the floor. The rest of the demons shrieked in anger before launching themselves at the hunters. Bobby fired his gun before the tallest demon made contact with a punch, the demon stumbled as a bullet shot through its shoulder. Sam was hardly being attacked, orders from below and was mindlessly throwing punches at the demon before him which the demon just continued to block and dodge leaving them at balance of power.

"A little help Cas!" Dean shouted as a big beefy guy pinned him against the wall. The demon was over six feet tall, bald, and built like a brick wall. The Angel darted over ignoring the noise and pulled the man off of dean and punched him square in the face. The demon lost his footing and pounded into the wall nearly crushing Dean who had moved out of the way just in time. Castiel reached for its forehead ready to burn the demon entirely. Nothing. Nothing happened. Castiel frowned in confusion before the demon regained balance and pushed Castiel to the floor.

"Looks like your Angel mojo is gone dear little Cas," the female demon laughed as the big demon grabbed Cas by the collar drawing him off the floor. Cas stared up into the black eyes of the monster whose overly sized hands were beginning to strangle him.

"What's going on Cas!" Dean asked jumping onto the large demons back dragging him off the Angel he wrapped his arms around its neck, although the guy was big he was slow and not very flexible. Castiel fell back to the floor completely blown away; he could now here the other Angels talking to each other. They all sounded frantic that whatever was going on was not just affecting him but the widespread population.

"I-I don't understand," Castiel muttered utterly shocked, was it Heaven that had cut him off? But why here why now? He tried to home in on the Angels voices but they were all talking so loudly that he couldn't make out any one voice.

"Lucifer has found it! The Book of the Angels!" The female demon screamed in happiness, "now we're all going to be free!" She cheered throwing her arms in the air; it was time for the fall of the Angels, for the Seraphim to burn and the demons to rise from their ashes. Castiel's eyes widened, no, he couldn't have found it. It's supposed to be impossible! He had heard stories about the book years ago but even to most of the Angels it was just a myth, half of them didn't even believe it existed.

"No!" Castiel got to his knees ready to stand before his ears were filled with an ear-piercing screech, louder than before it completely disorientated him. Covering his ears he fell back onto his knees screaming towards the ceiling above.

"Cas..." Dean whispered watching blood drip between Cas's fingers and trickle down his wrists. The female demon was in hysterics watching the Angel on his knees, even the other demons had smirked. The only being that they feared, know forced to their knees. They knew that it wasn't just happening here but every Angel that ever double-crossed Lucifer or wanted him dead or in Hell was getting punished. Cas could feel the raw power of his soul burning inside him ready to explode, he wanted to escape his vessel to stop the pain but it felt like he had a burning rope around his neck that pulled him back. He couldn't stop the pressure building, the energy was going to come out whether he wanted it or not, like a bomb he was going to detonate any second. When an Angel blows it is never pretty for any demon or human who dared to look.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas yelled feeling the energy burst out his eyes. Dean pulled himself away from the big demon watching the light burn out of Cas's eyes and mouth before turning away. He had seen this kind of thing happen before when Anna got her grace back, every demon in the vicinity was sucked into the blast. Sam and Bobby heard Cas shout and pushed the demons away from themselves before covering their eyes.

"Wait, no this wasn't supposed to happen!" The female demon cried out as pure white light exploded from Castiel, his true Angel form burning everything demonic in its path. The power was immense as Angels were not supposed to be in true form on Earth. The demons screamed being sucked into the burning light which was hotter than Hell itself to the demons. It's raw power breaking down anything demonic cell by cell until even the ashes were gone.

The blast lasted for a couple of seconds before the light died down completely. The demons screams disappeared completely and Dean removed his arms away from his eyes to see the last remnants of light fade away and the demons to utterly disappear. None of them escaped their doom not expecting the outcome of the spell whatsoever. The light died from Castiel and he collapsed forwards heavily, completely flat on his stomach.

"Cas!" Dean sprung to his feet and darted towards the seemingly unconscious Angel. This worried Dean, Angels aren't able to fall unconscious and Dean had seen an Angel die before they explode in a ray of light and their wings are scorched into the ground they died on to be a continuous memory. Dean quickly scanned the floor looking for the burnt wings but there were none there which made him feel slightly hopeful.

"Crap," Sam cursed noticing Cas sprawled on the floor. Dean turned Castiel onto his back. The Angel was pale; his lips sheened with a pale blue like his blood inside had run dry. The red liquid still continued to drip from his ears and was stained on his fingers. Dean pressed a hand on his forehead, and pulled away, Cas was cold, deathly cold. Dean instantly feared the worst, his Angel couldn't be dead right? Castiel hadn't even seen them stop Lucifer yet, he couldn't die, not like this.

"Cas!" Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently, there was no response. He felt his eyes burn with tears that he refused to shed. Bobby leaned over taking a glance at the pale Angel while Sam bit his lip the back of his mind clawing at his emotions.

"He's not breathing..." Bobby affirmed pressing two fingers into Cas's neck just to assure his point, he waited for a moment. Bobby closed his eyes in mourning, no heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Dean…" he apologized knowing full well that Dean was holding back the tears that he wouldn't cry. Dean hated crying, especially in front of his family. Sam sat down laying his gun down gently before running a hand down his face. What had just happened?

"No…" The older Winchester breathed digging his fingers into the shoulders of Castiel's trench coat, "you can't die…you…you idiot!" Dean growled hauling the lifeless Angel off the ground and into his arms.

**A/N Dun dun duuuuuun! Thanks for alerts and faves people! It would be nice for one of you awesome readers to review, I wanna know if anything's wrong…I would really appreciate it though I know about the comma thing… it :D **

**REVIEEEEEW PWEASE (^.^) **


End file.
